Boq's Week Off
by Elle Leigh Woods
Summary: Boq works a little too hard in the library, so without expecting it, he is told to take a week off. Having "fun" is Boq's least favourite thing to do, but he is about to learn everything in a different perspective. Will Galinda be true to her "only dating Gillikin bankers", or will she break a few rules along the way? Gloq fanfic
1. The Surprising

Boq was working really hard at the library, as always, making sure every book was in the right place. He always used up his breaks doing the household chores he could have done during his work hours. He organized the cash register, cleaned, sorted the books and scrolls, and even read.

His manager was very pleased with it all, perhaps a little too pleased. Boq's work to him was always a job well done. He pulled out the handbook and his employee log to see what to reward him with, but soon realised that Boq had never taken a day off.

He walked up to Boq with a smile. "What a wonderful job you have done, Boq, as always!" he said.

Boq was thrilled. " Why thank you, Sir!" he replied. "Just thought the library could use a little TLC!"

His manager continued smiling. "Well, I thought I would give you a reward, but it seems you haven't taken a day off of work... ever."

Boq smiled "No, Sir. Never!"

"Well, the handbook requires you to take some time off."

Boq knew this day would come, just not this soon. "What?" he frowned.

His manager had never dealt with such a person like Boq. He escorted him to the door. "Enjoy your week off, Boq. Have some fun!"

"But I don't kno-" The door had shut before he could finish. "Well, this is gonna be the worst week ever."


	2. The First Day Off

Boq arrived at his dorm to find that his room-mate, Fiyero, was taking his afternoon nap. He walked past him and threw himself on his bed, pouting about his summer so far. Fiyero woke up to the whining coming from Boq.

"Boq? What are you doing here?" Fiyero asked.

"I had to leave work because I work too hard!" he cried.

"Shut up! Please!" Fiyero wasn't about to spend his whole summer dealing with this. "So, how long is this break of yours?" he asked.

"A week! I can't do this! How am I supposed to have fun?"

Fiyero's face lit up. "A week? Of fun?" He grabbed Boq's wrist and dragged him across the room and down the hallway, into the elevator and through the lobby.

Boq finally got a chance to get up. "Where are we going?" he asked, distressed.

"To have fun!"

They arrived at Galinda and Elphaba's dorm. Boq knew exactly where they were without even looking at the room number. He had only been there once, but the window in his dorm outlooks theirs. He had always looked out the window hoping to see Galinda.

Fiyero knocked on the door. Boq's heart pounded. He wasn't ready to see Galinda, even though he really wanted to.

Elphaba answered the door. "Hey, Fiyero. Hey, Boq. Come in, come in."

Both of the boys walked inside.

"Galinda isn't here right now. She went with Pfannee and Shenshen for a stroll before they have to leave." the green girl stated. Boq was relieved.

"So, Boq got kicked out of work for a week, and I have to show him what fun is." Fiyero remarked. "You wanna come with us, Fae?"  
Elphaba laughed. "Sure, Yero! Let's wait on Galinda, though. She'll get mad if we don't. She should be back in a fe- or right now."

Galinda walked in through the door. Boq's heart began to pound again, but harder. He always found himself extremely nervous around her.

"Hey, Lynnie!" Fiyero waved.

"Hey, FiFi!" Galinda smiled. "Boq, did you get a day off from work?"

"Well... Ummm... I kind of had to take a week off or they would've had to fire me..."

"I knew you were always a hard worker, but I never really thought you ever accept to a whole week off."

"Me either." Boq laughed.

Galinda smiled. "You need to learn how to have fun. You have this whole week off and nothing to do." She turned around to get her planner book to find Fiyero and Elphaba kissing. She grabbed her planner and turned back to Boq. "Let's go to the park before their 'thing' gets serious."

Boq and Galinda both got up and walked out of the room and headed down to the lobby. Boq still felt quite a bit nervous. Galinda, on the other hand, was perfectly fine.

They got to the lobby and walked to the nearest park. Galinda, with her planner book in hand, started to make plans with Boq. "So do you have anything planned for the week?"

"Not really. Just gonna sit in my room and read I guess.."

"No! You're going to go see a movie with me tomorrow, then we're going to go shopping, and maybe grab some dinner. Fiyero can't teach you fun. He'll teach you lazy."

Boq was so confused. He couldn't tell if Galinda wanted him to hang out with her, or if she just wanted to have someone to drive her somewhere. To him, though, it didn't matter. Either way, he still gets to hang out with Galinda. "Okay." Boq smiled.

Galinda then got up and ran to the swings. She sat down on the rubber seat and started to swing. Boq followed her and did the same. He smiled as Galinda laughed.

"This is so fun!" Galinda cheered. She jumped off the swing and ran to the slide, not caring about a thing in the world. Boq followed her once again and did the same.

"Weeee!" Galinda screamed happily.

Boq chucked at her as she laughed with delight. She ran up to him and poked him in the forearm. "You're it!" She laughed.

He laughed as he chased her around the park, not feeling nervous about being around her.

She took a sharp turn around the slide, and another around the swing set. She couldn't help but to laugh. She was crying from all the laughter, which made her lose her focus.

Taking another sharp turn beside the little Wishing Fountain, she collapsed to the ground, slipping on the damp grass.

Boq watched as she fell and ran to her, feeling scared, like an over-protective parent. He knelt down beside her as she cried in pain. "What did you hurt?" he asked, feeling jittery and like he could have came up with a better plan than asking a simple question.

"My ankle!" Galinda cried out, tears falling from her face. She attempted to get up, but fell back down, crying even harder than before. "I can't get up!"

Boq, not caring about anything else, then picked up Galinda and gave her a piggy back ride. This is the reason he didn't like to have fun. He didn't like getting hurt.


	3. The Friendship

They arrived back at Elphaba and Galinda's dorm to find Elphaba and Fiyero gone. Boq laid Galinda down on her bed and then went to go search in the medicine cabinet. "Galinda? Do you have any wrap or a brace to put around your ankle?"

"Check behind the Band-Aid's."

Boq looked and grabbed both of the wraps. He walked over to Galinda's bed and started wrapping her ankle. "This is why we need to be careful, Miss Galinda. I didn't want for you to get hurt."

Galinda looked at him and smiled with red, teary eyes. "Thanks for wrapping my ankle, Boq." She responded. She laid there on her bed with Boq sitting beside her wrapping her ankle.

"You need to keep your ankle levitated. Don't be walking on it or it won't get better." Boq informed.

Galinda smiled once more. "Will you stay until FiFi ane Elphie get back? I would like some company, and it's so nice having you around."

Boq smiled. Not just because she asked him to stay, but because she really wanted him to. "Of course!" he told her.

She sat up on her bed. "Will you hand me my planner?"

"You're not still up for all of this shopping and movie stuff, are you?"

"We need to plan your week, Boq." she insisted. "We can always get get a wheelchair or something."

"You need to rest."

Galinda wasn't about to argue with someone who just doctored her. "Fine." she growled jokingly. "But you have to watch a movie with me!"

"Okay! What movie?"

"I don't know. You pick!" she said happily with a smile on her face.

Boq walked over to the movie cabinet and looked through all of her movies. Finding movies he'd never even heard of. He finally found one he knew and put it into the VCR.

"What movie are we watching, Boq?"

"Elf!" Boq replied with a grin on his face. "I love this movie!"

"That's my favourite Christmas movie!"

Boq put the VHS tape into VCR. He walked over to Galinda's bed and sat down next to her. "I watch this every Christmas." he said with a smile.

"I always watch this on Christmas Eve. I set it up at a certain time so it ends right at midnight!" Galinda laughed.

Boq's face lit up. "Really?" he responded. "Me too!" He had never met anyone that had done that before.

"OMIGOD!" Galinda cheered as the movie started. "Ooh! The movie's starting!" She turned herself around and layed on her bed to where she could see the TV better, being careful as such.

Boq did the same. He layed there next to Galinda with his eyes glued to the TV, laughing at 'Buddy the Elf'.

Galinda laughed as well. She thought she would never find someone like Boq to be friends with, and now, she was becoming Boq's friend.


	4. The Overnight Stay

The movie was halfway over and Galinda was already crying.

"Are you alright, Miss Galinda?" Boq asked concerningly.

"This part always gets to me!" Galinda sniffled and reached for a tissue.

Boq smiled and continued watching the movie with Galinda. "What's you're favourite part of this movie?"

"The part where he finds Zooey Deschanel's character singing in the shower and he starts singing with her!" Galinda giggled. "What's you're favourite part?"

"When he tries to hug the raccoon... Silly man.."

They both laughed. "That part is really funny." Galinda stated, watching the last part of the movie.

Boq nodded and continued watching as well.

After the movie ended, Boq got up and pulled the tape out of the VCR and put it back in the case. He walked over to the other movies and set it down.

Galinda yawned. "I'm sleepy." She then turned herself around to get up and get her nightgown and get ready for bed.

"No no no no no!" Boq called out. "Stay in bed. I'll get your nightgown, Miss Galinda."

Galinda was confused about the 'Miss' part of her name. No one had ever called her that, except for the Head Misteress, Madame Morrible. "Why do you add 'Miss' to my name?" she asked.

"It's just what I was taught to do. I was always raised around doing so." he replied while bringing her nightgown to her.

"Oh!" Galinda smiled. "I was just wondering."

Boq chuckled. "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" He went to the bathroom and shut the door so she could change. "I wont watch!" he yelled.

Galinda giggled and quickly changed into her nightgown. "Okay. I'm finished!"

Boq opened the door and walked into the room. He walked back over to the movies and started organising them.

"No organising while you're off from work, Boq." Galinda said while getting under her covers. "I can't have you doing work when you're not supposed to." She smiled warmly at him while making herself comfortable.

Boq rolled his eyes in a jokingly way and smiled. "Fine." He walked over to the couch and laid down.

"You can sleep in Elphie's bed if you like." the blonde insisted. "Whenever she's out with Fiyero, she gets here really late, or she stays over there."

Boq got up and smiled. "I should have remembered that from last week." he remarked, getting under the covers of Elphaba's bed.

Galinda laughed at his statement and smiled. "Thanks for staying with me, Boq. I really appreciate it."

Boq smiled at her. "Goodnight, Miss Galinda. Sweet dreams."

Galinda smiled. "Goodnight, Sir Boq."

"What?"

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

They both laughed together once more. "Goodnight, Boq." Galinda said smiling.

Boq turned to turn off the lamp that was giving the room light. "Goodnight, Glin." He turned off the light and rolled over and closed his eyes.

They both fell fast asleep smiling.


	5. The Morning After

Galinda awoke the next morining to the sweet smell of fresh pancakes. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes and saw Boq over in the kitchen area making breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Galinda." Boq said cheerfully while flipping pancakes in the pan. "I thought that since you couldn't get out of bed, I would make you breakfast."

Galinda smiled. "You didn't have to do that for me, Boq".

"It was out of love and compassion." Boq said, making it sound like a joke, even though it wans't. He chuckled and finished making breakfast and brought her a plate.

Galinda giggled with him and grabbed the plate he handed to her. "Thank you."

"You're most certainly welcome, Miss Galinda." Boq replied, sitting down beside her with his plate.

They both began to eat their breakfast. "Mmm! This is yummy!" Galinda exclaimed. "How did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well, when you live with Fiyero, you have to do a lot more than expected. He's like a needy child that wants attention all the time. And don't even get me started on cooking." Boq laughed.

"I should have known that!" Galinda said. She laughed and then took another bite out of her breakfast.

Boq did the same.

A few minutes later, after the two Shiz students finished their breakfast, Boq then helped Galinda out of bed and over to her over-sized closet. Galinda picked out her outfit for the day and hopped over to the bathroom to get dressed, brush her teeth and put on her make-up.

Boq waited outside the door for her, making sure she didn't fall and get hurt again. He waited 25 minutes before he finally heard the water faucet turn on. Galinda opened the door while brushing her teeth and then sat down on the side of the tub.

Boq helped her up once again so she could put her tooth brush away and apply her make-up. He watched her do so, watching every stroke of her foundation brush; every line made by ther eyeliner; every brush of her mascara making her eyelashes more voluminous than the stroke before.

After she finished, he helped her back into the main room and sat with her on the couch. Just then, Elphaba strolled in.

"UGH!" Elphaba groaned loudly, slamming the door on her way in, making her headache worse than what it was.

"Hey, Elphie!" Galinda said smiling.

Elphaba's head throbbed when the piercing voice of the blonde girl entered her ear.

Boq knew exactly what was going on. Every week he'd have to put up with this waking up in his dorm room with a certain Winkie prince waking up only to get an aspirin and use the restroom before returning to bed.

"Have fun last night, Miss Elphaba?" Boq asked chuckling. "Or do you not remember what happened?"

Galinda put her hand on her forehead, giggling silently while listening in to the conversation.

"All I remember is that Fiyero and I were at a strip club, and I was a stripper." the green girl said tiredly.

"What was that?" Boq asked confused.

"Wait... That was a dream..." Elphaba stared at the floor. "I can't remember.."

"That's was I thought." Boq then helped Galinda up for the billionth time. "I'm going to take Miss Galinda to the doctor. Do you need anything while we're out?"

Elphaba had already passed out in her bed before Boq even started talking. Boq and Galinda headed out to the doctor's office.


	6. The Doctor

Boq and Galinda arrived at the doctor's office. Galinda was feeling kind of nervous. She'd never broken a bone in her life. Not even a small sprain.

Boq helped her out of the car and into the building. They both sat down in the comfortable chairs in the lobby and Galinda signed some papers.

About 30 minutes later, Galinda was helped up again by Boq. He led her to the door and the nurse took her back.

Galinda wasn't feeling quite herself. "Can he come back with me?" she asked the nurse. "I don't like sitting in doctors offices all alone. It makes me a little nervous."

"Sure!" The nurse smiled as she led her to the room. "Sit tight and I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you." Galinda said, sitting on the examining table.

The nurse walked through the hall way and back into the lobby. She found Boq sitting patiently with a worried look on his face. "Miss Galinda asked if you could come with her." The nurse said to him.

Boq looked up at the nurse and smiled as he got up out of the chair. "Okay."

The nurse led him back to the room Galinda was in and shut the door behind her. "Okay, Miss Galinda. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, Boq and I were playing tag at the park yesterday and I slipped and fell while making a sharp turn around a wishing fountain."

"Why didn't you come yesterday after you fell?"

"I couldn't get up, and we didn't drive because it's so close to our school campus. Boq gave me a piggy back ride back to my dorm and wrapped my ankle for me. I felt much better afterwords, but my ankle still hurts. We decided to wait because my roommate wasn't back from her date and I didn't want to leave her alone if she stumbled in at late hours. She tends to get a little tipsy on her dates."

"I see." the nurse said, writing down necessary information on the slip of paper.

Galinda looked over at Boq. Boq looked at Galinda. They both smiled and quickly looked back at the floor, trying not to make it seem awkward, even though it was.

The nurse continued asking Galinda questions: Date Of Birth, last period, etc. etc...

"Alrighty then." The nurse got up from the spinny chair with wheels. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes." She smiled and left, shutting the door behind her.

Boq and Galinda sat in perfect silence for nearly 5 minutes before Boq broke the ice. "So how's your ankle?"

Galinda looked at her ankle and then over at him. "Fine for right now, I guess."

"That's good."

"I hope I get a wheel chair." Galinda said looking at the floor.

"Why's that?" Boq replied with a questioning look.

"Because crutches hurt. I played with my sister's when she got hurt in the summer before my first year at Shiz. And because sitting down is so much better."

Boq nodded. "I understand that completely." He looked at her and smiled. "And then I could wheel you around campus!" He chuckled and looked back down at the floor. "If you don't get tired of me before then."

Galinda giggled at him. "I could never get tired of you, Boq. And besides, school starts back in a month."

They both smiled at each other when the doctor came in. They quickly turned away from each other and looked at the doctor.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Powell." The doctor said as he sat down in the spinny chair, then remembering something and got back up quickly. "Miss Galinda, we still need to take your x-rays! Come on in here. We'll be right back in!"

Galinda smiled at Boq, giving him a look saying 'I'll be right back!' He smiled back at her just as the door shut.

Galinda hobbled into the x-ray room. She was nervous. Very nervous. About a male doctor, an x-ray machine, and everything.

"So, Miss Galinda. Have you ever broken a bone or sprain a muscle before?" the doctor asked.

Galinda shook her head. "No, Dr." She closed her eyes really tight expecting the machine to hurt her.

"All done!" He said, taking the last picture.

Galinda was super surprised. She didn't expect it to be that quick. She went back into the room with the doctor and sat down in the examining table.

"Your x-rays should be finished in about 5 minutes." Dr. Powell stated. "I'm going to go wait on them. I'll be back in just a little bit."

Boq and Galinda, exchanging glances once again, were left alone in the room with the sound of the door shutting. It wasn't as awkward as before, but it was cutting it close.


	7. The X-Ray

The doctor came back in the rook with the x-ray photos. He placed them on the screen and turned on the light. "You see Miss Galinda," he began, pointing at the picture of her ankle bone. "you have a hairline crack right here, but it seems that it has made another crack, making it very possible to crack again if you're not careful."

Galinda and Boq looked up at pictures in worry. The pictures didn't seem as bad as it was, but the doctor made it seem worse than it was.

"You'll have to wear a cast for about two months. Any particular colour?"

"PINK!" Galinda exclaimed smiling.

Boq chuckled at her reaction as the doctor went to go get the fibreglass material for Galinda's cast. Galinda looked over at Boq and smiled. "Thanks for being here with me. I don't know how I would have reacted if you weren't." Galinda reached out for a hug.

"You're most certainly welcome, Miss Galinda." he said, hugging her back. They looked into each others eyes and quickly turned away when the doctor came back in with all the materiasl.

The doctor fixed her cast up. She smiled at the hot pink fibreglass boot on her leg.

"Remember!" The doctor started. "Do not get your cast wet!" He smiled and got her a wheelchair. "People seem to get pretty tired of crutches and ask for the chairs, so I decided to just go ahead and give you the chair." Dr. Powell smiled at the both of them.

Boq helped her into her wheelchair and rolled her into the lobby. It's not how he planned his week off, but it was better than sitting in his dorm, by himself, doing nothing but reading and eating ice cream, the depression food he chose for himself. He helped Galinda into the car and put the wheelchair in the back seat. They headed back to Shiz University.


	8. The Return

They arrived back at Shiz University, feeling more relieved than when they left. Boq helped her out of the car and into her wheelchair, closing the car door afterwards. They went through the lobby, getting stared at by the other students as he rolled her to the elevator.

They reached the second floor of Crage Hall and walked to room 22, also known as Galinda and Elphaba's dorm room. Boq opened the door and rolled her inside, shutting the door behind them.

Elphaba was awake, sitting on the couch, watching TV. She saw both of them come in and turned around to greet them. "Heyyyyyyy... walk much, Grace?" She laughed at Galinda, falling over on the couch.

"Heyyyyyyy... done making fun of your sister yet?" Galinda smiled.

Elphaba had just realised that her own sister was in a similar situation, except her's was for life. She stopped laughing and sat up, her face showing no emotion. "What happened to you, Galinda?"

"I slipped and fell by the wishing fountain in the park." she replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm very sorry."

Galinda, still smiling, wheeled herself over to her bed and hopped out on one foot to sit on it. Boq watched as she did so. "I could have helped you, Miss Galinda." He said.

"It's fine. You've helped me out a lot lately, and I need to get used to these accommodations."

Elphaba, feeling akward because she could feel the love in the air left to go find Fiyero.

Galinda layed back on her bed. "Boq?"

"Yes, Miss Galinda?"

"Would you hand me my magazine, please?"

"Most certainly, Miss!" Boq walked over to her huge stack of magazines and handed her the newest one. "Here you are!"

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Sir" She opened her magazine and began flipping through the pages.

Boq smiled at her and sat down on the couch, turning on the T.V. He flipped through the channels, finding nothing to watch.

"Not a damn thing is interesting anymore." Galinda said, throwing down her magazine.

"I know." Boq commented, turning off the T.V.. He got up and walked over to Galinda's bed, sitting beside her.

"What to do. What to do.."

"We could take a stroll around campus." Boq answered with a smile.

Galinda looked at Boq.

Boq looked at Galinda.

Galinda hopped into her wheelchair, being helped by Boq, of course, and they headed out to enjoy the nice summer air.


End file.
